User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Episode 20: You Dare?
Before I begin this chapter, there is an important message above the polls that you have to read that is regarding this series. If you do read it, thank you so much. So yeah. That's what I have to say. Enjoy the episode! Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants played extreme basketball in a track Professor Fitz made. I could tell they all had a great time, yet they were having a biiiiiiiit of trouble. And there our friend Amy had to leave us. So now we are down to 11 contestants! Find out who's gonna stay and who will go today on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooooooolimination! ... Kingsley: Okay contestants! For your next challenge, this is gonna be pretty fun. Mousse: Oooooh, tell us! Kingsley: It's gonna be a challenge with no truths, but only dares! Mousse: So it's like a broken version of Truth or Dare? Kingsley: Yes. Because nobody likes truths. What's gonna happen is this. Your team captains will give you dares to do. And you have to do what they say! If you do it, your team gets a point. Failure to do the dare will not give you any points. Whoever's team gets more points will... well, you already get the idea. Akari: Basically I can make my contestants do whatever I want them to do? Kingsley: That's right! But don't make them do near-death things. Olivia: I'm up to do anything Mousse will tell me to do. Mousse: Oh, I'll give you the most embarrassing dares you could ever get! Kingsley: Good luck contestants, make me proud! Mousse: Okay, who wants to bear with me first? Cooper: Do me first! Mousse: Okay, Cooper! I dare you to try to touch your nose with your tongue! Cooper: Oh... alright. (sticks out his tongue) Olivia: (giggles at the sight) Cooper: I cehnt duh it! Mousse: You gotta try harder than that, pipsqueak! Cooper: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh! (tries to move his tongue upwards) Rudy: Come on, man, you can do it! I believe in ya! Cooper: (groans while trying to touch his nose) Mousse: Almost there, almost there! Cooper: (brushes his tongue on his nose a bit) Finally, I did it! Yes! Mousse: Great job! Akari: Sienna, I dare you to stand on your head and say the ABCs backwards! Sienna: But I don't know how to stand on my head. Akari: Let me show you. (demonstrates) Sienna: (tries to stand on her head) I think I'm getting it! Akari: You got this! Now, say the ABCs backwards! Sienna: Z... Y... X... W.... Sasha: (laughs as she watches Sienna) Sienna: S... R.... Q... P.... O.... Robby: You go girl! Sienna: L.... J.... K.... (falls down) Akari: Ha! You get no points! Sienna: It's not my fault I can't stand on my head. Mousse: Olivia, I dare you to climb up the tree, swing from the branch, and while doing it you should sing "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen. Olivia: Oh, I love that song! Let's see if I can do it. (finds a nearby tree and climbs it) Let's see if I can find a good branch,.. (hangs on the thickest branch and curls her body on it) Don't stop me now! Cuz I'm having a good time, having a good time! Rudy: Mousse, what were you thinking? Why are you making Olivia do this? Mousse: Because she loves music. I know she does. Olivia: I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky like a tiger! Tohru: I have to record this to put on my Youtube page! (takes out her phone) Olivia: Defying the laws of gravity! (pulls herself forward) Cooper: That has to be the most weirdest dare I've seen so far now. Olivia: I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva! I'm gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping me! (raises her arm in the air and swings herself more on the branch and sings wildly) I'm burning through the sky, yeah! 200 degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Farenheit! Rudy: She has an awesome singing voice. I wish she could have joined me with my band, Scarlett and the Shakers. Cooper: No no no, your band is fine just the way it is. Olivia: Don't stop me now! I'm having such a good time! (swings some more) If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call! (the branch begins to break) Mousse: Uh oh. Olivia: Don't stop me cuz I'm having a good time! (the branch breaks more) Cooper: (gulps) I have a bad feeling about this. Olivia: Don't stop me, yes I'm having a good time, I don't wanna stop at-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (leaps off the branch before it could fall down and lands on her face) Mousse: Olivia? Are you okay? Olivia: (gets up) Boom, shaka-laka! 'Course I'm okay. Tohru: That had to be the best dare I've seen! Akari: Hey Willow, I dare you to jump into the lake and hold your breath for 1 minute! Willow: Dang, that sounds easy. I really need to cool off after being in the sun for a while. (goes into a nearby lake and jumps in it) Akari: (sets a timer for 1 minute) I'll tell you when you can get out, okay? In the meantime, Robby, I dare you to hop on one leg and say your name 20 times! Robby: Um, what? Akari: Just do what I say, or we don't get any points. Robby: Oh, alright. (jumps on one leg) Robby, Robby, Robby, Robby, Robby, Robby, Robby... Sasha: (giggles at the sight) Robby: Robby, Robby, Robby, Robby, Robby... Akari: A combo of two dares is just SICK, man! Let's see how Willow's doing. (walks to the lake) Robby: ROBBY! (falls down) Was that 20? Akari: Nope! That was 19! Robby: UGGGGGGGGGGH! Willow: (comes out of the lake and takes a deep breath) Akari: You did it, Willow! You just made us earn a point! Mousse: Tohru, I dare you to speak in an American accent! Tohru: Why an American accent? I love my Japanese accent. Mousse: What do you mean? You say all the L's as R's, the V's as B's, and don't get me started on the "tee" sound. Tohru: Oh, alright... (clears throat) He-lo. My naaame is Tohru. I aam a Japaneez purrrson. Rudy: (snickers) Tohru: I keeeyan speak both Engr-- erm, um, English, and Japaneez. I am bi-LINgual. Mousse: Eh-hehehehe. You're nailing it! Tohru: Thaaaaank you so much. I rear--- really appreciate it. Mousse: Haha. Anytime. Akari: Scarlett, I dare you to bury your head in the ground! Scarlett: Are you kidding me? Why would I want to bury my head in the ground? Akari: So that you can make us win. And we won't be able to see your face. Scarlett: No, no, no, how about I bury you completely in the ground, because we won't have to see such a bad team captain like you! Sasha: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, SNAP! Akari: Are you gonna do the dare or not? Scarlett: Would you rather have me suffocate in the dirt? Akari: Do whatever you want, but that won't give us a point. Mousse: Rudy, I dare you to eat a worm alive! Rudy: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Mousse: It's moist all around us, so there should be plenty of worms around here! Rudy: You gotta be freaking kidding me. Mousse: Just do it! Rudy: Fine... (looks through the grass) Where is the perfect worm...? Olivia: Oh god, this is gonna be good...! Rudy: A-ha! This is perfect! Tohru: Pffft... Rudy: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (hangs the worm over his mouth) Mousse: Here it comes...! Rudy: (drops the worm in his mouth and eats it) Tohru: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! He just ate the worm! Rudy: It's pretty juicy, to be honest. Cooper: I think I'm gonna be sick... ... Kingsley: The Chocoholics got more points! This means they win! Juicy Peeps, follow me to the elimination center. in the shed... Kingsley: First of all, Sasha is safe. PEW! Kingsley: Followed by Robby... PEW! Kingsley: Sienna... PEW! Kingsley: Scarlett! PEW! Kingsley: Alright, we are now down to 2 contestants! Akari and Willow! Which one will get the last Creameo and stay? And who won't and will leave? Akari: (eyes widen) Willow: (gulp) Kingsley: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... ... Kingsley: And the last Creameo goes to.... drumroll Kingsley: Willow! PEW! Akari: (sigh) I am the new team captain. Why me? Kingsley: I saw you giving your teammates really violent dares, girl. Not cool. Akari: You dare judge my skills? Kingsley: ...Just go to the cannon. Akari: (walks out of the shed) KA-BOOM!!!! Kingsley: Well, that's gonna wrap up today's episode! Stay tuned to find out who will leave and who will stay next time on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooooolimination! Before I show the polls, I'm going to say that in the next episode, that's when all of the teams merge. That means that there are no longer teams and just a group of 10 contestants. For today's elimination, it'll be a double elimination because I want to have the elimination series progress faster. And that I won't have to keep researching challenge ideas all the time. So whoever gets the most and second most votes will be eliminated in the next episode. There will be two double eliminations, and then when it's down to 6, that episode will knock out 3 contestants, and the final 3 will face a big challenge that will result in one of them winning. So make sure you read this and understand, because I can't keep searching for challenge ideas all the time. Anyways, time for the polls! Vote for one! The ones with the first and second most votes will be eliminated! Olivia Tohru Rudy Mousse Cooper Sasha Scarlett Sienna Willow Robby Category:Blog posts